Powers
by Izzycat97
Summary: Alyssa has just moved to the rainy town of La Push with her family. She quickly makes a lot of friends, and also catches the eye of a certain young werewolf. Alyssa is just like a normal teenager... or is she?


Hey! It's my first fanfic, so please be kind! hope you like it!

I sighed as I looked out of the window. It was raining again, which was no surprise to me.

Hi.. I'm Alyssa Nightling. I'm 16 years old, and have recently moved to La Push. I'm starting school tomorrow, which is something I'm NOT looking forward to. I'm fair and have dimples, green eyes, pink, heart shaped lips, and long brown hair.

Actually, me and my brother were born in La Push, but had moved to New York when I was 5, and my brother, 7.

"Alyssa!," I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my mother's voice.

"What?"

"Come to eat! Dinner's ready!"

"Alright! But what's for dinner?"

"Fried chicken and a salad!"

"Quit shouting!" My older brother, Logan said, interrupting our shouting session.

Logan is 19 years old. He has sandy colored hair, and brown eyes. His complexion is a bit darker than me, and he has dimples just like my mother and I.

"Shut up, you leprechaun!" I snapped. When I looked towards Logan, he was soaking wet. I smirked evilly.

Oh, and I can control the elements. Me and my brother are a bit different than others. I can control the elements, and my brother can control other people's(except mine, of course) and animal's minds, and sometimes, just sometimes, can read them too.

We ( my brother and I) have recently started to play pranks on one another. It all started when my parents were out of town for a week(for family matters. Apparently, a distant relative[whom I do not know] died.) , and just for fun, I made plants grow around him, so when he woke up, he was completely stuck. He sat there, shouting for help, for three hours until I took pity on him and let him go.

As revenge, he made our pet goat (don't ask) chew up all my clothes. So, I had to wear my mother's clothes until my parents came back ( It was horrible!).

...

I was in the midst of poking my fried chicken with the fork when I finally decided that I was not hungry.

"I'm not hungry" I declared.

As I was going to my room, I heard Logan's voice "It's your turn to wash the dishes!"

"Whatever" I said before climbing down the stairs.

With one swift movement of the hand, all the dishes were clean.

"Alyssa, how many times have I told you that you should not use your powers in the daily chores! We should try our best to live like a normal family!"

Yeah, my parents know about our ability. It was dad who found out about Logan's powers when he saw Logan controlling the maid's mind when he was 5 (Yeah, we're pretty rich). Thinking that even I had some power, dad tried to find out what it was and eventually did, and since then we've been training to improve it. We've become pretty good by now.

"But Logan made the goat wash the plates last week!" I said.

"Really Logan?" my mom asked Logan.

"Umm... I...um.. I'm sorry?" Logan stuttered.

I smirked.

"And he even made the goat paint the fence!" I added. Haha what can I say, I am the master of lying!

Mom has made a rule that Logan cannot control their minds and we cannot use our powers in everyday chores.

"Logan! No dinner for you tonight!" Mom scolded.

"But I didn't do it!" Logan started crying. Oh god, what a cry baby.

"I don't trust you after that incident in the backyard" Mom said.

Logan had controlled our neighbor's mind, and made him dig a big hole in our backyard. Then Logan buried all his test papers inside (What can I say, he isn't as intelligent as me).

I was looking at all this through my window. And, as the lovely daughter that I am, I told mom and dad. What else could I have done? Saved my brother? Ha. As if.

...

After dinner, I went into my room, put my earphones on, and blasted some music.

After a while, I slipped into a deep sleep.

...

I dreamed that I was in the forest. Five wolves were surrounding me their eyes, on me. Surprisingly, I wasn't scared. The sandy colored one was the most beautiful one of the five. It had chocolate brown eyes that you could melt into if you stared for too long, and, well, it was sandy colored...

Suddenly, I saw something moving in the trees. The wolves' attention immediately turned to it. They started chasing it. I tried to run away, but I was too tired. From doing what, I don't know. I tried to summon some water, but I couldn't. I felt...strange...powerless.

So, how was it? sorry if it's a bit short, but please review and tell me that should I complete it!


End file.
